Ichigo-kun to Mangaka-san
by Lovely Hollow
Summary: Sekali lagi, Ichigo merasa lemah akan kata-kata manis Rukia. Ah, Ichigo sangat mencintainya.
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. Bleach only belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

"Baiklah, Ishida. Aku pergi dulu, kuserahkan sisanya padamu."

Phew. Ichigo mendesah berat di depan sebuah kedai, dengan kemeja kusut dan ikatan dasi yang sudah melorot, pria itu berlalu sambil mengelap peluh yang terkucur karena emosi. Butuh waktu dua jam lamanya bagi Ichigo agar dapat keluar dari kepungan para pemabuk itu, ia tidak pernah membayangkan rekan satu departemennya bisa sangat mengerikan jika sudah lupa diri.

Gara-gara gelar karyawan terbaik tahun ini yang tersemat pada dirinya dan atas kerja keras mereka sepanjang tahun ini, departemen editorial mereka mendapat hadiah bonus dari Presiden Amagai dan entah karena ide siapa (yang Ichigo yakin adalah ide Madarame) mereka semua pergi ke kedai dekat kantor untuk merayakannya.

Ichigo yang sudah ingin pulang semenjak mereka sampai di kedai, dipaksa untuk ikut minum sebagai tanda perayaan. Setelah ditarik ke sana kemari dengan gelas yang diisi penuh, dan terpaksa melihat Yumichika unjuk kebolehannya menari perut, akhirnya Ichigo berhasil menyelinap kabur. Tak lupa ia berpesan pada Ishida sebagai satu-satunya orang yang masih waras di dalam sana untuk mengawasi para rekan kerja dan juga bosnya. Ichigo bersyukur karena dia tidak terlalu mabuk, masih sangat sadar untuk bisa sampai di stasiun dengan selamat.

Di dalam kereta Ichigo sudah membayangkan segarnya guyuran shower dan hangatnya selimut di kamar tidurnya. Oh, ya benar, namun sesampainya di apartemen perhatiannya teralih pada sepasang sepatu yang tergeletak sembarangan di lorong.

Ichigo baru teringat, ia mendapat pesan dari Rukia tadi siang kalau besok dia mengambil hari libur. Sebelum ia pergi menerjang kamar mandi, Ichigo mengecek kamarnya, namun siapa sangka ia akan menemukan pemandangan Rukia yang terlentang seksi dengan selimut jatuh dari atas kasurnya. Senyum tipis yang sempat terkulum pun meleleh. Mengenakan kaus tipis dan celana pendek, gadis ini benar-benar ingin sakit, huh?

Ichigo berdecak, hanya menggerutu dalam hati sembari menyelimuti Rukia setelah menaruh tas dan jasnya di atas sofa kamar, lalu bersiap untuk mandi.

Dan asumsi bahwa mandi bisa menghilangkan rasa penat memang benar adanya. Keluar dari kamar mandi, Ichigo menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk sambil mendekati kulkas di dapur, tadinya Ichigo ingin mengambil sekaleng bir, tapi ia urungkan mengingat dirinya sudah banyak minum di kedai tadi, dan entah kenapa meja makan yang biasanya kosong hari ini tiba-tiba seperti mengeluarkan daya magnet luar biasa yang menarik rasa penasarannya. Melangkah mendekat, kedua manik amber menyoroti piring di atas permukaan meja, serius.

Di sana ada dua buah nasi kepal dengan bentuk yang mengingatkan Ichigo pada model rambut Kurumadani-san (rekan kerjanya dari departemen pemasaran) dan ada juga beberapa potong telur gulung gosong. Benar-benar kombinasi yang unik, bukan?

"Inovasi baru, heh?" Ichigo mencoba berpikir positif.

Oh, ayolah, setidaknya kekasihnya yang tidak mahir melakukan apa pun (kecuali menggambar komik) itu sudah susah payah memasak, bahkan Ichigo tidak melihat dapurnya berantakan seperti beberapa minggu lalu saat gadis itu mencoba membuat kari. Ichigo pikir Rukia sedikit mengalami peningkatan akan kesadarannya terhadap kebersihan.

 _"Itadakimasu!"_

Kalau dipikir-pikir, rutinitas seperti ini sudah terjadi dua tahun belakangan, apartemen Ichigo memang sudah menjadi rumah ketiga bagi Rukia, setelah rumah keluarga dan apartemennya sendiri. Ketika Ichigo pertama kali menemukan Rukia terkapar di atas ranjangnya di tahun pertama mereka berpacaran, Ichigo tidak mengerti apa motif gadis itu datang jauh-jauh dari rumahnya ke tempat Ichigo hanya untuk tidur. Namun ketika ia mendengar jawaban Rukia kala itu, "Aku suka baumu. Ranjang ini, rasanya seperti tidur dipeluk olehmu, Ichigo." Stab! Panah berbentuk cinta sekali lagi berhasil menghujam hati Ichigo. Dan sejak saat itu, kata-kata manis Rukia adalah kelemahannya.

Mengingat sifat mereka yang sangat bertolak belakang, bisa sampai sejauh ini bersama Rukia merupakan sebuah keajaiban, dan Ichigo tidak keberatan menerima keajaiban itu.

Menandaskan gigitan terakhir telur gulungnya, Ichigo berkumur sejenak untuk menghilangkan sisa rasa makanan di dalam mulutnya. Luar biasa, Ichigo sungguh tidak bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana cita rasa makanan itu ke dalam kata-kata. Sebab, ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti.

Beranjak menuju tempat tidur, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah sekali lagi membenarkan selimut Rukia yang tersingkap. Kemudian mengambil posisi tidur menyamping, bantalnya yang sudah tidak mengembang sempurna membuat Ichigo kesulitan mengamati wajah sang kekasih sepenuhnya. Namun Rukia yang tiba-tiba saja menggeliat, melempar kepalanya ke samping menghadap Ichigo, membuat lelaki itu lebih mudah mengagumi paras Rukia.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, pikiran Ichigo seringkali berlayar ke masa lalu. Ketika ia untuk pertama kalinya bertemu dengan seorang gadis introvert yang malu menemui editornya sendiri, atau ketika dirinya pertama kali mengunjungi apartemen Rukia yang penuh dengan sampah dan baju kotor, atau kejadian ketika Rukia terkena flu tepat saat _deadline_ tiba, waktu itu Ichigo jauh-jauh datang ke stasiun dekat apartemen Rukia untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di sana saat itu juga. Memori kebersamaan mereka di penuhi hal yang tak terduga, hal yang mampu membuat mereka dekat dan nyaman satu sama lain. Sesuatu yang membuat Ichigo jatuh cinta, orang lain tidak perlu mengetahuinya, cukup dirinya saja yang tahu.

Kelopak mata Ichigo tiba-tiba saja memberat seusai melamun sesaat, mengenang masa indah adalah hal mujarab sebagai fantasi pengantar tidur. Mencondongkan tubuhnya beberapa senti, sang pangeran dengan nakal mencuri kecupan singkat pada bibir sang putri tidur.

 _"Oyasumi."_

* * *

"Ugh."

Ichigo menutup salah satu pintu lemarinya, menoleh ke arah ranjang. Rukia terduduk setelah terbangun dari tidurnya, dan kini tengah melakukan peregangan dengan ekspresi yang kurang menyenangkan.

"Ada apa? Mimpi buruk?" Ichigo bertanya, tanpa menatap Rukia lagi. Sibuk merapikan isi lemarinya.

Rukia mengucek sepasang mata violet itu lembut, kedua alisnya berkerut. "Yeah. Mimpinya agak aneh. Saat aku sedang tidur seseorang tiba-tiba saja mengikat tubuhku dan menimpaku menggunakan batu besar."

Gerakan tangan Ichigo seketika berhenti di dalam lemari sana, merasa bahwa dirinyalah si pelaku yang sedang dibicarakan. Ichigo berasumsi, mungkin dia terlalu erat memeluk Rukia dalam tidurnya semalam. Sementara gadis yang ditimpa 'batu' masih bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, apa mungkin mimpi bisa sampai terasa nyata seperti ini? Tubuhnya terasa pegal-pegal sekarang.

"Oh ya, Rukia. Ini sudah dua minggu sejak Aizen-san memintamu membuat karakter baru untuk _manga_ serimu, kan? Sudah mendapatkannya?" tanya Ichigo lagi, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

Shit! Dia lupa soal itu. Rukia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, mencari alasan. "Aku sedang mengerjakannya, kau tenang saja! Dan lagi, Ichigo, berapa kali aku harus bilang? Jangan bicarakan masalah pekerjaan di hari libur!"

Menutup pintu lemarinya, Ichigo bergabung duduk di tepi ranjang, memandang Rukia yang cemberut. "Oke, maaf."

Rukia tidak merespons, hanya memandang tepat pada wajah Ichigo dalam diam. Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ekspresinya bertanya-tanya.

"Apa? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya saja kau terlihat lebih tampan hari ini."

Stab! Ugh, Rukia. Sudah berapa banyak panah yang menacap hati Ichigo hingga saat ini. Ichigo sudah pasti tak dapat menahannya lagi.

"Barusan, apa kau sedang mencoba menggodaku?" Ichigo melirik jam di dinding. "Oh, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk 'berolahraga' sebenarnya, tapi kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya. Bagaimana kalau sekarang, Rukia?" katanya, dengan wajah nakal.

Pipi Rukia memerah seketika.

"A-Apa maksudmu, kau mesum!"

Segera saja Rukia melompat dari tempat tidur, kemudian lari terbirit-birit keluar kamar. Sementara Ichigo hanya menyeringai, entah sejak kapan menggoda Rukia adalah hobinya.

Selesai merapikan kasur, Ichigo pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Namun, Rukia yang tengah serius dengan sesuatu lebih menarik perhatian Ichigo. Pria itu mengintip Rukia dari belakang, mengacak surai hitam Rukia dengan gemas. Gadis ini, kalau sudah serius bisa lupa akan semua hal, bahkan tidak sadar ada orang lain berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hei, setidaknya gosok gigi dan cuci mukamu, Rukia."

Rukia sama sekali tak terganggu, hanya menggumam pelan sambil terus menggoreskan pensilnya hingga ia merasa semuanya sudah sempurna.

"Selesai."

"Apanya?"

"Lihat karakter baru yang kubuat, Ichigo."

Ichigo mengambil alih kertas gambar Rukia. Padahal Rukia sendiri yang bilang tidak suka jika hari liburnya diganggu dengan kata pekerjaan, tapi lihat, tiba-tiba saja dia bersemangat membuat karakter barunya.

Hm, tapi sepertinya Ichigo tahu siapa orang yang menjadi inspirasi Rukia. "Bukankah ... ini aku?"

Rukia mengangguk cepat. "Benar. Kupikir kau tidak kalah tampan untuk menjadi rival si karakter utama. Lagi pula aku suka menggambar wajahmu."

Rukia bangkit dari kursinya, meregangkan ototnya. "Ah, sekarang aku hanya perlu membuat detailnya dan membuat satu lagi karakter tambahan."

Gadis itu kemudian berlalu ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang tengah berjongkok sembari menutup mulutnya dengan kedua pipinya memunculkan semburat merah tipis. Ichigo tidak pernah tahu kalau dia selemah ini terhadap kata-kata manis Rukia.

Oh, well, Ichigo mencintainya.

* * *

Ichigo tersenyum semringah. Rukia sudah menyerahkan sketsa karakter barunya sebelum _deadline_ tiba. Ia lega, karena Rukia sudah terlalu sering melupakan _deadline_ yang mana selalu merepotkan dirinya. Ichigo segera bangkit dari kursinya ketika sepasang ambernya menangkap sosok atasannya yang memasuki ruangan, namun kepala editor _manga shoujo_ itu nampak kusut.

"Ah, Aizen-san. Ini sketsa karakter baru dari Kuchiki-sensei. Tolong anda periksa."

Pria itu mengangguk, tersenyum tipis menerima amplop dari Ichigo. Lembar demi lembar dia keluarkan, sambil membenarkan kacamatanya, dia berkata, "Baiklah, katakan pada Kuchiki- sensei, aku setuju dengan yang ini. Sangat bagus."

Ichigo tidak bereaksi, matanya fokus pada beberapa sketsa yang tersebar di atas meja. Sketsa yang Rukia tunjukan waktu itu tidak ada di antaranya.

"Ichigo-kun?"

"Ah, ya. Aku akan segera menghubunginya."

Ichigo langsung melesat ke mejanya, menyambar telepon, kemudian menekan dial angka dengan cepat. Sambungan telepon terdengar cukup lama, hingga akhirnya terdengar juga suara wanita dari seberang sana.

 _"Ya?"_

"Ini Kurosaki dari Karakura Shoten."

 _"Oh, Ichigo? Ada apa?"_

"Mengenai sketsa karakter baru yang kaukirimkan, Aizen-san sudah menyetujuinya."

 _"Ah, syukurlah!"_

"Tapi aku ingin tanya sesuatu."

 _"Hm, apa itu?"_

Mata Ichigo menyipit, menatap sketsa yang berada di mejanya. "Aku tidak melihat sketsa yang kau buat pagi itu."

Rukia menggumam sejenak sebelum menjawab. _"Um, ya. Aku memang tidak mengirimkannya."_

"Kenapa?"

" _Huh?_ _Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?!"_

Ichigo memutar bola matanya, tidak habis pikir. "Kuingatkan jika kau lupa, ini editormu."

 _"Itu ... setelah kupikir lagi, aku tidak terlalu suka menggambarmu."_

"Huh? Bukankah kau bilang kau menyukainya?"

 _"W-Well, pokoknya aku tidak akan memberitahumu!"_

Merasa seperti Rukia menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, Ichigo seketika menjadi kesal. "Katakan, Rukia. Aku ingin tahu!"

 _"AH, GEEZ. ITU KARENA AKU TIDAK BISA MENGGAMBARMU BERCIUMAN DENGAN GADIS LAIN!"_

 **Tut... tut... tut.**

Sejurus dengan sambungan telepon yang terputus, Ichigo terhenyak. Rukia ... cemburu?

"Pfft." Ichigo membekap mulutnya, mencoba menahan suara tawanya. Wajahnya terasa panas sekarang. Dan sekali lagi, Ichigo merasa lemah akan kata-kata manis Rukia.

Madarame yang tak sengaja melewati mejanya memandang Ichigo geli. "Kau tahu, ekspresimuitu menjijikan, Ichigo."

"Diam kau, Botak! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Ah, Ichigo sangat mencintainya.

* * *

 _ **Selesai.**_


End file.
